


i'm not gonna fall in love

by budapestagain (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crowley and Bobby Friendship, Dean Says Yes, Fluff and Angst, M/M, season 5
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 05:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8956957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/budapestagain
Summary: The big fight is going ahead – Michael vs Lucifer. And only Cas, Bobby and Crowley are left to stop the end of the world, by any means possible. OR the one where Dean says yes to Michael and Crowley already ships them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I might add more chapters? i'm not sure, tell me what you think.
> 
> I've loved writing old Castiel with the full sentences and the cuteness.

“Dean!” Cas yelped and ran into Bobby’s kitchen, forgetting his angelic teleportation powers for a second, to watch the human boil his hand in a pot of water.

  “No,” Dean said, brow furrowed as he examined his hand. “Not Dean. Not quite.”

  “M-Michael?” Cas stammered, stepping back as Dean – no, _Michael_ – turned to him, smiling slightly. “No. Dean wouldn’t have said yes. You tricked him. You-”

  “I told him the truth. I told him that this was the only way. But he wasn’t about to fall for that so…I made a little deal.” Michael extracted his hand from the pot and instantly healed himself. “I told Dean that if he said yes to me, I’d make sure that Bobby got a nice cosy spot in Heaven.”

  “I don’t understand. That was guaranteed anyway,” Cas said. “Bobby has done nothing wrong and-”

  “ _And_ ,” Michael continued, “I told him that you’d get your angelic badges back. Be a real angel again, one who isn’t scorned by Heaven.”

  “He…why would he sacrifice his freedom for me?” Cas felt his heart sink. They’d discussed the importance of free will so many times and it hurt that Dean would just abandon their shared principle and say _yes_ to Michael.

  “Because he cares about you, Castiel.” Michael sighed and started to walk around the kitchen, opening and closing cupboard doors and peering at the contents. “Humans, they’re so strange, aren’t they?” He commented as he held up a bottle of beer. Dean’s beer.

  “They are beautiful.”

  “Do you truly believe that?”

  “I do. And I believe that Dean will come back to us. He wouldn’t give up.” _Sam did. You did_ , the voice in Cas’ head said and Cas dug his nails into the palm of his hands to make it stop. A conscious, that’s what the humans called it. Dean had told him about that. He’d oddly compared it to a cricket, although Cas couldn’t see the correlation between a piece of the human mind and an insect.

  “When was the last time you spoke to Dean, Castiel?”

  “Yesterday evening, before Dean went to bed.”

  “And what did you talk about?”

  “We talked about the future Dean visited. The one where Lucifer reigned. We talked about the future me.”

 _Stoned, Cas,_ Dean had said, laughing softly. _You were stoned out of your mind half the time. When you weren’t following me on crazy missions and almost getting yourself killed._

“The future you…” Michael smiled Dean’s smile, but colder and more menacing. “Yes, future Castiel is willing to follow Dean to the end of the world and back. Are you?”

  “Yes, yes, I am.”

  “Did you know that Dean can hear and see everything?” Michael sat down on a chair, pushing aside the pile of books. They fell to the floor with a thud. “When you said that, his heart-” He looked irritated. “I mean our heart beat irregularly fast. Even the sight of you can incur that action. He views you as you view humanity. He thinks that it’s pointless; an infatuation that can go nowhere. But it isn’t, is it, Castiel? You feel the same way but now, there is no…what’s the word? Ah, _hope_. There is no hope for you to be more than friends.”

  Cas was about to break down. He could feel a scream of Dean’s choice curse words bubbling in his throat and he opened his mouth to scream them at Michael. Then a door opened, banging against the wall, and Bobby came hurtling into the kitchen, shotgun in his hand. Crowley was close behind him, looking half-amused and half-terrified.

  “Get the hell out of my kitchen!” Bobby brandished the gun. “I know you’re not Dean! You’re the asshole archangel who’s taken my boy.”

  “Taken? He gave his consent,” Michael said but he left obligingly, having caused his chaos.

  Cas held onto the kitchen counter and took a deep breath, feeling Bobby’s arm wrap around his shoulders. “I’m sorry, Cas,” Bobby said softly. “We heard every word. I’m so-”

  “It’s okay.” Cas blinked away tears. He hadn’t even been aware of the fact that he could cry. That seemed symbolic. Crying for the first time over Dean Winchester. For a second, he thought about telling Dean about that then he remembered. “How could he do something stupid?” He said out loud.

  “Because both my boys are morons,” Bobby said grumpily. “Thought Sam had enough sense not to say yes to the freaking Devil but turned out wrong about that. And I thought that Dean wouldn’t let himself be lured into a deal again…but, goddamn, I was wrong about that, too.”

  “Love is a fickle mistress,” Crowley chimed in. “And now our little Scooby gang is down to us three.”

  “I don’t think I am of much use,” Cas said. “My powers are depleted and Heaven is against me. And without Dean-” _Without Dean, I cannot think of a reason to keep going._ “The apocalypse is inevitable. Sam and Dean have given in. Maybe we should too.”

  And with that, he vanished, leaving a stunned Bobby and Crowley behind him.

 

 

“Poor guy,” Crowley said.

  Bobby looked up from his lore book and frowned at the demon. It had just been them for the past couple of hours, researching and eating pizza and drinking centuries old scotch. Bobby had to admit that it was nice. He could forget about the whole evil soulless demon thing when Crowley offered to pay for the pizzas and tipped the pizza man a hundred bucks.

  “Who?”

  “Dean, Sam, Castiel, take your pick. But I was thinking more of the resident angel. I knew they fancied each other but I didn’t think that they were that close.”

  “They’re friends.” Bobby poured them both another glass of scotch. “But Dean always felt attraction and eventually, their relationship become stronger. Cas helped him and…they tore up the rule book. They did it together. They did everything together.”

  Bobby remembered being woken up at three in the morning by Cas and Dean appearing in the living room, drunk and giggling, and wrapped around each other in embraces they forgot come morning. He’d gone downstairs to tell them off – because they were getting flat-out drunk (and Cas must have been drinking a hell of a lot) when Lucifer was roaming around the earth – but he’d stopped when he saw them. Dean’s face was buried in Cas’ neck, one hand stroking his hair and the other on his hip. Cas’ lips were pressed against the top of Dean’s head. They were dancing. Barely moving but swaying together to music only they could hear.

  “We can get Dean back. We can get Sam back. We’ll save the world,” Crowley said. He pulled a heavy tome towards him and sighed. “Come on. Let’s do some research.”

 

 

Cas wasn’t sure where he was.

  Crowley and Bobby’s spell had included a lot of words such as _true love_ and _heart’s desire_ and they’d burnt yellow tulips until the smell had invaded Cas’ nostrils and had fallen unconscious. Now he was in a kitchen. A blonde woman was making pie and a toddler sat at the table, scribbling with crayons.

  “That’s beautiful,” the woman said when she turned to check on the toddler. “Well done, Dean.”

  _Dean_. Cas’ heart contracted painfully as he realised where he was. Dean’s memories. Dean’s happy place. And if Cas was here, that meant Dean would be, too.

  He didn’t have to wait for long before Dean came into the kitchen, holding a teddy. Toddler Dean glanced up for a second before returning to his drawings. Dean didn’t notice Cas at first then he looked at him and his eyes widened.

  “Cas? What the-” Dean stepped forward and pulled Cas into a well-needed hug. “What are you doing here? How are you here?”

  “Bobby found a spell that allows me into your mind. It apparently only works between people with strong connections.” Cas broke away from the hug. “That baby is you.”

  “Yeah, it is. That’s my mom.”

  “I like your…bear.”

  Dean’s cheeks burned red as he realised that he was still holding the teddy. “Oh, this is Dmitri, my old childhood friend. He got destroyed in the fire but this is pre-fire, obviously.”

  Cas had almost forgotten what he was there for but Dean’s easy smile, so different from Michael’s version of it, reminded him why he had interrupted Dean’s fantasy.

  “You idiot!” Cas snapped and he shoved Dean’s chest. Dean stumbled backwards, looking offended. “I can’t believe that—you agreed to being Michael’s sword. You left us. You’ll have to fight Sam, have to fight Lucifer. We could have won, Dean, but you made the victory impossible. The world is going to end and-”

  “The world has been ending for months now, Cas. Sam knew that. He knew that agreeing to Lucifer was a good choice. Michael will fight Lucifer and the human race will go to Heaven. They’ll live out their lives in happiness. Isn’t that a happy ending?” Dean watched his mother sit with the toddler version of him.

  “You’re the one who taught me that pain is a part of being alive, of being human.”

  “I taught you a lot of things. Not all of them were right.”

  “Dean, everything you taught me was right. They helped me become human.”

  “You’re not a human, you’re an angel.”

  “I don’t want to be an angel. I want to be human. I want to help people without having to hurt other people. I want to work in a flower shop and be able to fall in love and have my own house and make breakfast every morning.” Cas looked around the kitchen. “I want _this_ , Dean. All of it. The suburbs and the pie and the love and you. But I can’t have any of it because I’m an angel. I didn’t even know that it was possible for me to love anything or anyone until you told me what love was.”

  Dean was silent, his mouth stretched out into a thin line. “And what did I tell you love was?” He asked.

  “Sacrifice and pain and feeling complete.” Cas waited for a heartbeat before continuing. “I am aware that human sexuality is somewhat restricted in its bounds but love itself is limitless. That is why I want you to understand that you make me feel complete but I don’t know what kind of love I feel for you, yet.”

  “Cas…”

  Cas shook his head and Dean fell silent. “I need to work out my emotions, Dean. They’re so alien to me but I think it’s going to be okay. I’m going to stay here, for as long as the spell allows me. Bobby thinks that it’s around twenty four hours. That’s another-” Cas checked his watch. “Twenty three hours and ten minutes.”

  “Okay.” Dean nodded. He smiled slightly. “I’m glad you’re here, man. I’m glad you’re staying.”

  Dean’s hand curled around Cas’ wrist and he led him to the table. They sat across from Toddler Dean and Mary. Dean grabbed some paper and started drawing – two men, one slightly taller than the other; a man with a beard; a car; and an angel, wings stretched out behind the other people. Above them, Dean wrote _My Family_. Cas added something. He drew a small heart between the angel and the shorter man.

  He would save the world. He had to. Because Cas knew Dean’s paradise wasn’t with his mom in a kitchen. It was with Sam, with Bobby, with Cas, drinking beers and watching the sun set over a yard of abandoned cars.


End file.
